


Eggplant Patch

by s0merset



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band), Vine RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Verbal Humiliation, f-slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0merset/pseuds/s0merset
Summary: One-shot. During the making of Camp Unplug, Drew and Cody get up to some shenanigans and fuck up a chair.[insert Camp Buttplug joke here]





	Eggplant Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I love this ship

Drew had Cody by the back of his neck. 

It was very dark out. They’d been fucking around, exploring camp and making ghost-related Vines and trying to scare each other. In fact, the administrative building was pretty creepy at night, with the long hallway glowing an ominous red in the light from the exit sign. Cody had flipped on the lights, but they were dim incandescent bulbs in spotted, dirty overhead lamps, so it wasn’t any better. 

When Cody had stalked down the hallway yelling how he wasn’t a pussy, Drew lost it as soon as the camera was off. He doubled over in laughter. When Cody had turned round to face him, face creased with mirth, something in the sticky Wisconsin air flipped a switch in him. When Cody had walked over to him, shirt crooked on his chest from his brisk walk, Drew latched on to him immediately. 

And now Drew was holding fast to Cody. His kisses were fierce. He bit Cody’s lower lip voraciously. Cody wrapped his arms gingerly around the skinny man that was practically eating his face. In response, Drew pulled his mouth from Cody’s, removed his hand from Cody’s neck, and grabbed his wrists instead. Cody gasped as he felt his cock twitch. Drew hummed with approval. He yanked Cody by the arm into the darkened office to his right and threw him into the first chair they came to, which was a tattered office chair. Pinning his wrists to the plastic arms of the chair, Drew straddled Cody. The chair complained loudly. Neither man noticed; their dicks were pressed together and Drew was sucking Cody’s tongue. Drew ran his spindly hands up Cody’s arms and across his chest. He thumbed his nipples and Cody whimpered and gripped the chair arms. 

“You fucking fag,” Drew almost growled. His face was sharp in the shadows, and Cody could see his lips glistening. Cody found himself thinking that Drew was the one who looked like a a real actual twink and was therefore much more faggy than Cody was, but, then again, Cody had just whined like a little bitch, and he was appreciating being insulted. So he murmured, “Mm-hm.” With that, Drew reattached to Cody’s mouth and ground his hips roughly against him. Cody whimpered again, happy to be Drew’s fag for the evening. 

Drew broke the kiss and pulled off Cody’s shirt without stopping the motion of his hips. Cody moved to return the favor, but Drew intercepted his hands and firmly replaced them on the armrests. He did take off his shirt, though. He bit and sucked bruises into Cody’s neck and chest, then licked up to his ear and whispered, “Want me to suck you off?”

“God yes.”

“Fag,” Drew said affectionately. He slid off Cody’s lap and onto the floor between his legs. Cody eagerly made to unzip his pants, but he remembered the unspoken rule of the evening, and lay his hands on the armrests again. Drew appeased him. Cody’s dick sprang free and he leaned back heavily. The chair creaked. 

For his prior roughness, Drew certainly knew how to gently tease. He had Cody hard as a fucking rock and begging to be touched. Drew eventually obliged. He took Cody’s head in his mouth and tried to steal a peek up at his face. It was mostly too dark to see, but it sure seemed like Cody was having a good time based on the sounds he was making. Drew swallowed him down. 

He deep-throated like an absolute champ, Cody noted. He also delayed Cody’s orgasm three times. Finally, with some mind-numbing tongue work on Drew’s part, Cody was coming hard with something that sounded almost like a wail. The left armrest made a conspicuous cracking sound under his vise-grip. 

Drew placed his hands on Cody’s knees and stood up. He leaned in to kiss him softly this time. Cody relished the distinct taste of cum on Drew’s lips. 

“Hey,” said Drew, prying Cody’s hands off the arms of the chair and holding them tight. “I…hope it’s ok that I called you that.”

“Dude,” Cody breathed heavily. “It’s very ok.”

“Good.” Drew smiled shyly, glad in this moment for the cover of darkness. 

“Do you…do you want me to return the favor?” Cody asked like an idiot. 

“Ah, no actually. I uh, actually came at some point there. So. But thank you.” 

Cody laughed. “How are we both so awkward right now.”

Drew, not knowing what else to do, leaned over and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride month. Drew Gooden isn't straight and you can't change my mind
> 
> Also my first draft had lots of Vine references but I took them out because very afraid of being unfunny so. Sorry. Let me know if you want to read the (hopefully) more humorous version


End file.
